Shot With Cupid's Arrow
by barbiekait
Summary: What happens when the Circle of Cavan tries another attempt to kill Cammie? This is my first fanfic so please be nice in your reviews. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING - Ally Carter does.
1. The Shot

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark, cold night at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. My boyfriend Zach and I were in the library, working on our Countries of the World (COW) homework. My internal clock told me that it was at least 9:30 p.m. Zach and I were quiet for a while ass we chatted a little here and there but other than that we stayed focused on our work.

"I'm finished" I said finally and got up from my seat with my homework in hand. "I'm gonna turn it in while I can."

"Okay." he said. "I'll meet up with you once I'm done." He smiled at me then went back to his work.

I walked down the hallway that lead to the COW classroom, but something made me stop dead in my tracks - because at that moment - the lights started to flicker, then went out for exactly 30 seconds before coming back on. I continued walking down the hallway, the lights stayed on (thank goodness) but were dimmer then before, casting eerie shadows on the cold stone walls and spy training or not I felt uneasy. I shook off the feeling and kept walking until I reached the COW classroom. I placed my work on the desk so Mr. Smith could grade it in the morning, then I heard it- it was the sound of someone loading a gun. I stood still for a second, then as fast as I could I turned around to see who was behind me. And then I felt the bullet.

In a matter of seconds I was on lying on the floor. I looked in the direction of the door and saw a man dressed in all black then in a blink of an eye he was gone. Then I felt a pain never before coming from my left arm and I could see that I was bleeding. I suddenly started to feel dazed and weak and for a minute I thought I would be sick. I could hear someone calling my name and it took me a second to realize that it was Zach. "Cammie, Cammie are you in here?" At that moment Zach walked in to the room. He instantly ran to my side, his face went white as he looked at my bleeding arm. He took off his sweater and started applying pressure to my wounded arm. "Zach?" I said my voice barely a whisper.

I could see Bex standing in the doorway behind him. "CAMMIE!" she screamed. I could see the terrified look in her eyes. In all the time that I've known her I've never seen Rebecca Baxter more scared then she looked right then. "Bex, go get help!" Zach yelled then he turned to face me. "You're going to be fine, Gallagher Girl. Everything is going to be fine." he said stroking my hair. With one hand and sill putting pressure on my arm with the other. Then my mom and my Aunt Abby entered the room looking over me. "Cammie, sweetie, are you alright?" my mom asked me, her voice full of worry and for a second I thought I saw tears in her eyes. I've seen my mom cry before (but from the secret passage way that lead to her office), but I didn't have time to think about that because at that moment I fainted.


	2. Like I just Got Shot

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I didn't expect my story to so popular so fast. You guys are the best! Chapter three will be up soon.**

**Chapter 2**

"Go faster! She's losing more blood by the minute!" Yelled a voice I didn't recognize. My eyes fluttered open and I could see that I was in an ambulance truck. Zach, my mom, and a paramedic were looking over me. "She's waking up." said the paramedic. Mom stroked my hair while Zach held my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. He smiled at me then leaned down and kissed me gently on the forehead. "Everything's going to be fine Gallagher Girl. You're going to be alright." He whispered to me and I gave him a small smile, but it faded when I remembered how much pain I was in. My left arm hurt so badly that I wanted to scream. Just then - I felt something poke my right arm and my eyelids were starting to feel heavy. I opened my mouth to say something but the words never came. The last I remember before I blacked out again, was the worried looks that Zach and my mother had on they're faces.

I open my eyes again to find myself no longer in the back of the ambulance truck, but instead I was in the white room of some hospital. The T-shirt and jeans I was wearing were gone and replaced with a hospital gown. There was a needle attached to an IV in my right arm. My left arm was wrapped in bandages and was tucked inside an arm cradle that hung around my neck. I looked around the room and saw Zach sitting in a chair on the left side of my bed looking at me. He rushed over to my bedside with a big smile on his face then he asks "How do you feel?"

"Like I was just shot in the arm" I said with a slight smile on my face. Zach only smirked that that same old smirk of his. "Do you need anything?" he asks. At that moment I was getting pretty cold (probably because of the IV in my still in my arm) and asked for a blanket. Zach nodded and then opened the door to ask someone to get me one.

A minute later a nurse came in and handed Zach the blanket. Then he placed it over me, it must have just come out of the dryer because it so warm and cozy. Zach then leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll be right back." He told me then walked out the door and closed behind him.

The next minute the door was swung open by my best friends Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter, Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutten, and Macey McHenry (as in Senator McHenry's daughter). "Cammie! Your awake!" they yelled as they ran to my bed hugged me to the point that I couldn't breathe, then they let go of me (finally) and I gasped for air. Zach walked in the room along with my mother and my aunt Abby. My mom also ran to me and hugged me till I couldn't breathe, but since she's a spy she noticed this and let go. Zach smirked at me (why am I not surprised). I gave everyone in the room a week smile. My mom put a cup of water to my lips and told me to drink it slowly - but I didn't realized how thirsty I was and I gulped it down then I started gagging. My head started to spin so I layed back down. Pain shot from both my head and my arm winced. "Are you okay?" mom asked me. "My head hurts that's all." I said then as if on cue mom's cell phone rang causing a splitting pain in my head. "I'll be right back." mom said then she left the room with Bex, Liz, Macey, and aunt Abby following her out the door leaving Zach alone with me. He looked at me and smirked, again. "You should go back to sleep. Its late." he said as he sat down in the chair next to my bed. My eyes started get heavy, then Zach kissed me on the lips. "Goodnight, Gallagher Girl." He said. Then I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Eating, Sleeping, and TV Watching

**A/N: Thank you everyone, you guys are the best!. Here it is, chapter 3 at last. Chapter four will be up soon.**

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes after what felt like a minute - even though the clock on the wall proved I had been asleep for six hours. The IV was still in my right arm, but it didn't me feel as cold as I was before. My left arm was still in the arm cradle (wrapped in a bandage) but I felt no pain this time. The room was dimly lit by a lamp on the night stand by my bed. Zach was sleeping in a reclining chair and my mother was asleep on the couch. Bex, Liz, Macey, and Aunt Abby were nowhere to be found.

"Good morning, Gallagher Girl." Zach whispered. He got up from his chair and came to my bed and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Did you sleep well?" he asked me. "Well, can't complain I guess." was my reply. He smiled and gave me another peck on the lips.

I saw my mom starting to stir on the couch then her eyes fluttered open. "How are you feeling, Kiddo?" she asked. "Better." I said. "Where's Aunt Abby and Bex, Liz and Macey?" I asked her. "They're back at the school. They're fine." she told me. "I going to get the doctor." she said, as she left the room leaving me alone with Zach.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. "Some water I guess." I replied. Zach nodded and started pouring water into a cup and said "And this time, drink it slowly." I shot him a glare but all he did was smirk, again, then he put the cup to my lips. By this time, mom now came back with the doctor who was a woman with blond shoulder length hair and wearing a lab coat similar to the one I had seen our science teacher Dr. Fibs wear. "Feeling any better Cammie?" the doctor asked and I nodded. "We got the x-rays of your arm back." She told me putting some black paper on a small glowing board showing me, my mom and Zach where I was shot. "Your arm is going to be fine it's just badly sprained. You should be able to leave in two to three days." I was glad; I couldn't wait to go back to school.

After a while the doctor unhooked the IV (finally) and left, and so did mom sense she had worked to do back at the academy. So it was just me and Zach again. "Are you hungry?" he asked right as my stomach started growling. I nodded then he got up and left the room. After what felt like a minute (but was really five) Zach came back with a tray, and on the tray was two bowls of lettuce. He placed the tray on the nightstand then placed the bowl and a fork on my lap then sat down in the chair at started eating his food. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "Not really." I told him and he nodded.

We were both quiet while we ate so Zach grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and saw that a **F*R*I*E*N*D*S** marathon was going. It went on for what felt like ten hours even though it was really five, and I was already feeling really tired and I yawned. Zach was already clearing all the trash and leftovers off my bed then helped me lay down. "Good night, Gallagher Girl." He said kissing my forehead. "Good night, Blackthorn Boy." I tell him then I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	4. Leaving and More TV Watching

**A/N: Hi! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed etc. You Guys are awesome! Here's Chapter four; I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon.**

Chapter 4

I woke up after a while and I could see Zach still watching TV (but who doesn't love F*R*I*E*N*D*S?). "Hey again, Gallagher Girl." he said turning off the TV then he walked over to my bed and kissed me. "Hi. What time is it?" I asked him. "It's around eight in the morning." he told me. At that moment the doctor I saw before walked in the room. "Good, you're awake." she said. "I assume you are tired of being in that bed." I nodded. "Feel free to get up and stretch your legs and if you're well enough you can leave today." she said then she left the room.

"Need some help?" Zach asked me; I shook my head. "No. I can do it." I said getting out of the bed. My legs felt like jelly and it took me a little to steady myself. I fell over but Zach grabbed me before I hit the floor. "You sure you don't need any help?" he asked then smirked. He sat me down on the bed; I didn't feel like walking anymore.

Zach sat himself down next to me. "Are you hungry?" he asked me. "No, I'm fine." I said starting to lie down and Zach lay down next to me and turned on the TV. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest (now we are watching REBA). My eyelids started to grow heavy and I fell asleep in Zach's arms.

Two hours later:

When I woke up and Zach's arms were still around me and he was still watching TV. "Have a nice nap?" he asked me. "Yes. Can we leave now?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. Then he pulled out a T-shirt and jeans out of a bag and gave them to me; then he left the room. In a few minutes I was in the new clothes then I heard a knock at the door. "You ready to go?" Zach asked from the other side of the door. "Yes." I said and Zach walked in. "The doctor said you're good to go." he said.

When we made it down to the lobby Aunt Abby was already there signing me out. "You ready?" she asked me, and I nodded. Then she and Zach helped me to the car. The drive back to school was two miles but it felt much longer. Zach had an arm around me and I had my head on his shoulder. I was about to fall asleep when Aunt Abby said "We're here." and looked up to see the Gallagher Academy.


	5. Back to Gallagher

**A/N: Hi guys! I am soooooooooooo sorry I didn't update this story in a while but I had school and a bad case of writers bock. But the good news is chapter five is finally here! I really hope you guys like it. Please review.**

Chapter 5

With Zach's help I walked inside the empty foyer still feeling very unsteady. He helped me up the stairs and sat me down on a couch. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked me. "No, I'm good." I said. We sat there in silence, he had an arm around my shoulders and I had my head on his chest. I must have fallen asleep cause I walk up and the room was a little darker and Zach's arm wrapped around me carefully so not to hurt my arm.

I heard girls walking down the hallway for dinner. "You hungry?" Zach asked. "Sure, why not?" I said. He helped me up off the couch and we walked toward the grand hall hand in hand. When we got there everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me and my broken arm. For a girl who's supposed to be invisible I was the least invisible person in the room and for a moment I froze. Zach must have noticed because he gave my hand a light squeeze then he led me to our table. Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, and Jonas were already there waiting for us.

"How are you feeling, Cam?" Liz asked me.

"I'm fine." I said then I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza. Now I know what you're thinking, our chef once cooked for the president and he made pizza; but I wasn't complaining.

"Are you sure, Cam?" asked Bex.

"Yes, I'm sure." I told her trying not to sound as annoyed as I felt. I just wanted the question asking to stop long enough so I could eat my dinner in peace.

"So Cammie," said Tina Walters. "Who do you think shot you?" she asked me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I don't know, Tina."I told her.

"Really? You don't have any ideas to who shot you?" Tina asked.

"I don't know." I said it a little louder then I intended but at that moment I didn't care. I just wanted to eat my pizza without anyone asking me questions.

"Gee Cam, are you hungry or something?" Macey asked me, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"You're on your fourth slice of pizza." she said. I looked down at my plate; it was my fourth slice.

"I must be hungrier then I thought." I finally said and took another bite of my pizza.

After dinner, we all went to go watch a movie. I wasn't paying attention though; I was too busy trying to figure who exactly was the reason for my broken arm. It could have been the Circle of Caven, since they still want me dead and all. Or it could be someone who works for them, or is a relative or, friend of theirs. Or maybe it could be someone who just doesn't like Gallagher Girls; that narrows it down to a LOT of people. I didn't really think beyond that because all the thinking was causing my head to hurt.

The next morning was Saturday and when I woke up my arm was really, really sore and I moaned in pain, which woke my friends up instantly.

"Cammie, are you okay?" asked Liz.

"Sure." I told her. We got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, I was sitting on a couch watching TV because with a broken arm there is only so much you can do and my mom says I can't do any P&E or sparring matches until my arm is better. Zach was with me and had an arm wrapped around my shoulders and I leaned into him and closed my eyes and wished that this moment would last forever.


End file.
